What? Alive?
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Summary: Sasuke's first twin was kidnap after he was born? Will the family ever find him? and who took him? and is he alive? Warnings: NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg,Evilness and Much More.


**Hey guys I am making a new story sorry this idea pop into my head it's different ok. So don't think it's from My Missing Child. That's different ok. **

**This is a different plot ok. **

**I am almost done with Chapter 2 of My Missing Child. So yea when I am done with School I will update a lot more and I won't be so stress out to do anything ok. **

**Summary: Sasuke's first twin was kidnap after he was born? Will the family ever find him? and who took him? and is he alive?**

**Warnings: NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg,Evilness and Much More. **

**What? Alive!?**

**Chapter 1**

**By: NaruSasuLover16**

* * *

Sasuke was in lobar for 46 hours. Sasuke was panting and Naruto was wiping the sweat off his Lover's forehead. "Ahh...Mmm" moans out Sasuke as he squeezes Naruto's hand. "Your doing good Hun." Said Naruto as his hand was hurting and tries not to scream. "Ahhh! _**Shut up you did this to me you Baka!**_" Yelled Sasuke as sweat was building up on his forehead and he through his head back. Naruto sweat rolls down his check some. "Sasuke you need to breathe ok." Said His Lover and trying to get his hand out of his grip and trying to pull it away. But Sasuke was too fast he squeezes his Lover's hand Hard and he breathes deeply. Naruto drops to the floor and moans.

Sasuke closes his eyes and not losing his grip on Naruto's poor hand and moans "Mmm oh god...Mmmm I feel like I got to push..._Ahh!"_

Naruto feel his lover's stomach it felt so tight.

Sasuke moans loud.

"Hun push." Said Naruto.

Tsunade was ready to catch the Baby.

Sasuke gets up some and starts to push. "_AHHHHHHHHH!_" Screams Sasuke.

'Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow...Sasuke my hand' Thought Naruto to himself.

Sasuke whimpers as he was still pushing.

"Sasuke your doing good, but rest some ok" Said Tsunade as she saw some of the Baby's head some.

7 hours later The babies were born. Sasuke pass out from it and Naruto was getting his hand heal/bandage up by Baa-chan.

Naruto name the babies because him and Sasuke had pick out names for them.

The next day...

Naruto was holding his daughter Michiko.

Michiko has 9 blonde Wolf tails. Yep that's right Sasuke is a Wolf Demon and Naruto is a Fox Demon.

Michiko starts to cry in her Father's arms.

Naruto rocks her some and trying to get her to stop crying. Sasuke wakes up by a sound of a crying baby, he looks over and smiles. "Naruto she is hungry." Said He Lover. Naruto looks over and surprise that Sasuke is awake. "How long have you been awake?" Asked Naruto.

"When the baby was starting to cry." Said Sasuke as he sits up slowly and moans. "Easy Hun." Said Naruto as he was still trying to calm down Michiko.

"Naruto let me see her." Said Sasuke while he was looking at him. Naruto got up and puts their crying daughter in his arms. Sasuke looks down and said "Hi their sweetie." Michiko look up at her Mother with tears in her eyes. Sasuke moves her closer to his chest up to his nipple. She looks at it and bites it and beings to drink from her Mother.

Tsunade comes running in. "Hm? What's wrong Baa-chan?" Asked Naruto. "**YOUR SON IS GONE GUYS!**" Yelled Tsunade "_**What!?**_" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke was still holding his daughter while she was feeding and he cries.

=End Of Flash back=

But that was 18 years ago...

Sasuke was thinking about the past and wanted to know if his Son was ok? is he alive? Did he look like him or Naruto? Will we ever find him?...

Sasuke sighs.

A girl with blonde hair,light blue eyes and 9 blonde wolf tails walks up to her Motehr. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby girl what is it?" Asked Sasuke.

"Are you ok?"

"...Yea? Why?" asked Sasuke.

"You seem really depressed." Said his daughter.

"...Don't worry about it I will be fine." Said Sasuke. "...Ok." Said Michiko. To tell you the truth he was not ok it's was the day after February 14 when they were born. Now it was 15th of February that his son gone missing.

"..." Sasuke goes back to drinking his coffee.

To Somewhere else...

A boy with black/blonde spike hair with dark blue eyes. The boy also had 9 wolf tails that are yellow and black. So anyways this Boy couldn't talk, doesn't know his name for the past 18 years...He wonder what his Mother and Father were like.

The namelist boy sighs.

He walk to a path, he finally got away by someone that took him. Then he saw a boy with purple hair and he ran up to him.

"Hm?" Said the boy with purple hair and he turns around and sees a boy with 9 wolf tails running right toward him. The namelist boy stops and looks at him. "Are you ok?" Asked the Vampire who has purple hair.

"..." The namelist boy couldn't talk so he had to use sign language and he said..'_I need help, I ran to you and I thought you can help me...I don't know my name ever sense I was born...I was taking away from my parents...' _

The purple hair boy eyes widen he understands what the boy was saying and his heart burst. He was starting to fall in love with him, at first sight. That shows you the signs that is your mate for life.

'Oh god..he must be my Mate, I having a strong bond with him and I am falling in love with him.' Thought The purple hair boy. 'Huh?' Thought the namelist boy as he heard The purple hair boy's thoughts. 'Oh so you can hear my thoughts right?' thought The vampire. 'Yes..? but how?' He thought.

"Because we are mates." Said The vampire named Ko. 'Oh.' thought the namelist boy with his answer.

"Yea my name is Ko Heartlee. But why didn't you make up a name for yourself?" said Ko.

'Because...I want to find my parents so they can name me.' he thought to his mate.

"Oh ok, I will help you. I will call you for now...umm Highlight Strips." said Ko.

'Oh ok and thanks' Thought Highlight strips.

Ko moans and he goes into heat.

His Mate's eyes goes wide 'Are you ok!?'

"Mmmm I'm ok...mmm I just went into heat." Said Ko and he walks into a near by cave and lays down.

**Warning Yoai up ahead**

Highlight strips follows him. 'I know I sense it' he thought to Ko.

"You..mmmm...know...mmm when you found your mate...mmm we have to fully mate with them." moans out Ko. Highlight strips feels the heat coming on to him and he moans. Ko stands up and picks up his mate and lays him down.

"?" he looks up at him with a confuse look.

"Mmm...do you want to do it?" moans Ko.

Highlight strips kisses him and he thought 'Yes...'

Ko kisses him back and then he takes off his mate shirt and then sucks on his nipple and rubs his member. The namelist 18 year old moans out loud.

Ko still sucking his nipple and rubs his Lover's penis fast. Highlight strip moans out very loud. 'More..it feels so good.'

Ko stops and smiles he takes off his own pants and underwear. "You can...mmmm...do what you want." Said Ko. Highlight strip takes off his pants and underwear. Then his puts his mouth on Ko's hard member and sucks on it.

"Ahhh mmmmm...mmm" Moans out Ko.

Highlight strips stop and he pushes Ko back.

Ko is laying back. "Hm?"

Highlight goes up top of him and puts his ass on his mate's member and then he moans as he pushes down and goes back up again and pushes down again. "Ahhh oh god." Moans out Ko as he helps him him. He Mate picks up the speed as Ko hits his prostate and Highlight strips moans out loud.

after 7 mins.

"Ahh mm." Moans Ko and he bites his Mate's neck.

He moans and he bites Ko's neck and then cums and then Ko cums hard inside his Mate.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village hided in the leafs..

1 mouth later.

"Mommy" Said Michiko.

"Hn? Yes sweetie?" Asked Sasuke as he was cleaning his sword. "...I...I...umm I.." She said.

Sasuke stops what he is doing. "...?"

"I...think...I'm pregnant..." said Michiko as she blushed.

"What?!" Said Sasuke with his eyes wide and he thought he heard wrong. "What makes you say that?"

"I have been not feeling good..sense me and Skyler did it" Said Michiko.

"Oh well I am happy for you guys. If he hurts you in way when you are pregnant I will hurt him." Said Sasuke as he puts his sword away.

"Ok and don't worry he won't." Said Michii as she sits down. "He better not." Said Sasuke.

Skyler walks into the living room

Skyler has dark black hair,green eyes and he is wearing a black t-shirt,black pants and white ninja shoes and he is a neko.

"Hey." Said Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke." Said Skyler while his arms are folded.

Michiko kisses his check and Skyler blushes.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto is working his butt off on paper work in the other room. The paper work is for Konoha Police Force. **(XD)**

Now near the leaf village forest...

Ko walks into his yard and his Mate stops and pukes on the ground.

Ko goes over to him and rubs his back. "You ok?"

Highlight strip shakes his head no.

Ko picks him up walks inside and goes into his bedroom and lays him down. Highlight moans and closes his eyes.

"Hun your going to be ok, maybe it's just a flu bug going around." said Ko as he sits down on the bed.

'I hope your right I feel terrible...' thought Highlight strip to him. Then Highlight stomach growls. Ko smiles and said. "I know but your hungry, drink from me ok." Said Ko as he puts neck near his lover's mouth. His Mate bites on his neck and drinks.

5 mins later.

He stops drinking from him and then he wraps his 9 wolf tails around him and moans.

"Hun are you ok?"

'No my stomach hurts.' thought his Mate.

"I am going to get someone to help you hun." Said Ko. ' ' He thought.

Ko runs out the door and goes right into Konoha and goes into the hokage's office.

"Hm?" Said Tsunade.

Ko comes into the room "Hokage-sama can you please check on my Mate. Oh and can you please find his parents he dosen't know them or his own name..." Said Ko.

"Oh you found your mate now and what? that's not good lets go." Said Tsunade.

"Right." Said Ko and he runs to his house in the forest and Tsunade follows him.

10 mins later...

"Where is he?" Asked Tsunade.

"He's in the bedroom."

Tsunade walks in sees a boy with yellow and black tails wrap around him and he has black and blonde hair that it spiked like someone she knows and she notice that he has 9 wolf tails and her eyes widen.

"Hey what's wrong I am here to check up on you."

Ko mates looked at her and then does his hand signs to talk to her and says '_My stomach hurts and I can't talk...and the worst thing is I don't even have a name._'

Tsunade felt sorry for him. "Well let me check and I think I know who your parents are..and I think I have hold you when you was just a new born. You like just like him."

"..." Highlight strips eyes widen.

5 mins later...

"Well I know what's wrong with you." Said Tsunade.

"?"

"You and Ko are going to have..."

Ko and his mate looks at her.

Tsunade smiles. "A Baby."

Ko faints on the bed.

"..." Highlight strip smiles.

Tsunade giggles. "Anyways I want to take a blood test. To see if I am right. Is that ok with you?"

He makes his hand signs. '_Yes it is.' _

"Oh ok."

Highlight holds out his arm to her and she takes her needle and takes some of his blood.

"..."

"Now I will go and test your blood and your Parent's blood to see if they match." Said Tsunade.

Highlight Strip nods his head.

Tsunade leaves.

Ko mate lays back down and puts a hand on his stomach. "..."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

_**I hope you guys like it :) **_


End file.
